Harry Potter the Slytherin!
by Elizabeth Melina Evans
Summary: Just read the D A M N story! I don't care just read it and tell me what you think about it!


"POTTER, HARRY!" called Professor Minerva McGonagall.  
  
Students all around broke out in loud whispers.  
  
A young, nervous boy with obvious jitters walked to the front with his jet-black, messy hair plastered to his forehead by sweat. He had round, black-framed glasses over his brilliant, emerald green eyes.  
  
Harry Potter placed the Sorting Hat on his head after carefully situating himself on the stool. He waited patiently.  
  
The Sorting Hat said a few things to him. It finally yelled out, "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Harry froze. He couldn't believe it. He stood up shakily and walked to the Slytherin table after everyone applauded. He glanced at Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, two students he met on the Hogwarts Express.

Harry took a seat next to Draco Malfoy, a boy with platinum blonde hair that was slicked back and piercing grey eyes. Draco was a student he had met earlier. They had gotten into a small argument. He sat next to him and his goons, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They were both heavy-built and large, apparently bodyguards.  
  
"Have you reconsidered my offer?" Draco asked Harry.  
  
Harry took a moment to consider this. "Yes, and I believe we could be pretty good friends," Harry replied. He wanted to be friends with Ron and Hermione, but he couldn't since they were in another House. He decided to be friends with Draco.  
  
"Good. You see. You made the correct choice of friends. You chose the correct ones," Draco said smugly. "Now, you met Crabbe and Goyle on the train. They will be your friends too."  
  
Both Crabbe and Goyle grunted to show they understood.  
  
"They are rather stupid," Draco whispered to Harry.  
  
"I can see that."  
  
"Hello, Harry. I'm Pansy Parkinson," came the voice of a Slytherin. She was pug-faced and rather ugly. Her blonde hair made her even uglier.  
  
"Hi, Pansy," Harry said uneasily.  
  
"Hi, Draco," Pansy said to Draco. She batted her eyelashes at him. She was very infatuated with him.  
  
Draco greeted her in a bored voice. "Hi, Pansy."  
  
They were interrupted by Dumbledore's booming voice. "I would like to make some announcements, but first let's eat."  
  
Harry looked down at his white plate with gold rims. It started to fill suddenly with all kinds of foods. He gasped.  
  
"What? There's nothing very surprising," Draco said.  
  
"Oh, you see. I've been living with Muggles since I was a year old. They are so revolting. I am just getting used to the Wizarding World," Harry explained.  
  
"Well, I will be happy to help a friend," Draco suggested.  
  
"Accepted." Harry went back to his food. He ate his food rather voraciously.  
  
However, Crabbe and Goyle ate like pigs, eating everything that came in their midsts.

Dumbledore stood up once again. He announced, "Now that we are all famished, I will continue the announcements. The Forbidden Forest is off-limits to all students. Professor Filch, the caretaker, has informed me of the new objects added to the Forbidden Objects list. It can be read on the list outside his office. Also students must stay outside of the third floor corridor if they would not like to die a slow, painful death."   
  
A few students chuckled at this. Although many realized he was being serious about this.  
  
Dumbledore continued his announcements althought the attention was now diverted away.  
  
"What do you think it is?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know. What about you?"  
  
"Who knows? But I mean what is being kept in there that could make you die a slow, painful death?"  
  
"Hmm... I don't know. We have to figure that out," Draco said mischievously.  
  
"Oh, well."  
  
All the tables were soon empty. Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were following the Slytherin Prefects up to the Slytherin Common Room. They walked quickly avoiding the three girls following them, Pansy and her friends, Alice and Mary.

Pansy's friends, Alice Mingo and Mary King, stuck close to her. Alice had smooth, black hair, icy blue eyes, and was rather short. Mary on the other hand had long, dark brown, curly hair with chunks of blonde in streaks. She had big hazel eyes and looked about 5'3"(sorry I changed your height! you were just too tall to be 11 years old! LOL!).  
  
The three seemed to be stalking Harry and Draco. Pansy had told them to follow her.  
  
"Hi, Draco," Pansy said to Draco with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Pansy, could you bug off for a minute? I am trying to talk to Harry right now."  
  
"Sorry, Drakey," she said. Pansy and her friends left them.  
  
"Phew! I thought they would never go away!" Harry said. "What's her problem?"  
  
"She is obsessed with me! Along with most of the other girls in this school!" Draco exclaimed. He laughed.  
  
Harry laughed with him. "Well, you tell them one thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Please hold, I have other girls to make-out with." Harry laughed. His smirk was planted on his face.  
  
Draco chuckled. "Hmm... Who's good enough for me? Not you. Not you. Hmm... Not you either!" Draco obviously was very sarcastic.  
  
"So, Draco, explain to me about this Quidditch stuff."  
  
"Well," Draco started. He went into a deep explanation about the Golden Snitch, Bludgers, the Quaffle, and the players.  
  
After a few minutes they had entered the dungeons. They walked up to their dormitories rather briskly.  
  
"I'll explain the rest tomorrow," Draco said. He yawned and stretched. He changed quickly then got in bed and went to sleep.  
  
Harry however couldn't sleep. He couldn't help but feel bad for leaving Ron and Hermione.

After a while, Harry was overcome with drowsiness. His snores were soon part of the snores of his fellow Slytherins.  
  
The next morning Harry awoke early. The bright sunlight woke him. His eyes fluttered open. He had forgotten to draw the curtains around his four poster bed.  
  
Harry hopped out of bed and to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and changed into his uniform. His robes had the Slytherin crest on it, a snake entwined in the letter 'H' for Hogwarts.  
  
After a few minutes, Draco was also up. He looked around and noticed Harry's bed empty. Draco changed into his robes and grabbed his bag.  
  
Just when Draco was about to walk out of the dormitories Harry came out. "Oh! Hey, Draco!" Harry greeted him.  
  
"Good morning, Harry," Draco said. "Get your bag so we can go down to breakfast. Let's just leave Crabbe and Goyle to sleep."  
  
"Okay." Harry grabbed his bag of books then walked with Draco into the Common Room. There, he saw a beautiful girl.

A girl walked out of the Girls' Dormitories. She had dark brown, wavy hair that was shoulder length. She had choclate, brown eyes and was about 5'3".  
  
Harry gazed upon her beautiful, radiant beauty. He thought he was in heaven.  
  
Draco however noticed the girl who followed her. The girl Draco stared at was just as beautiful.

She had beautiful, rasberry red, waist-length hair that was swept into a black bucket hat. This gave Draco perfect view of her light grey eyes. When he looked into her eyes, he felt like he was staring into a mirror at his own eyes.  
  
"Hi, I'm Letia," said the girl with dark brown hair. She held out her hand to Harry and Draco.  
  
Harry shook it and said, "Nice to meet you, Letia. I'm Harry Potter."   
  
"I can tell." Letia laughed lightly. Her voice was a beautiful voice that made Harry's body tingle.  
  
"Hi, I'm Cathreen Tyson," said the girl with the hat. "I believe you are Draco Malfoy. Am I correct?"  
  
"Yes, you are correct. It is such a pleasure to meet you, Cathreen," Draco said in a flattering tone.  
  
Cathreen giggled. "Oh, please. Call me Cathy."  
  
"Well, Cathy, are you on your way down to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Yes, we are," Letia cut in.  
  
"May we accompany you?" Harry asked with a nice charm.  
  
"Of course," said the two girls.  
  
Harry took Letia by the arm, and Draco took Cathy by the arm.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Unknown to them, three girls watched. Pansy, Alice, and Mary watched the whole thing.  
  
"How dare they?!" Pansy shrieked angrily. "Draco's mine! Alice, Mary, we have to plan something to get back at them. Harry is yours Alice!"  
  
"Yeah, but what should we do?" Alice said.  
  
"We'll figure something out," Pansy said sinisterly.

The three girls huddled together and came up with a very sneaky plan to get back at the girls.

Pansy, Alice, and Mary walked down to the Great Hall. There, they saw Harry and Draco talking with Letia and Cathy.

Pansy was extremely angry. She thought Draco deserved someone better than Cathreen Tyson. Pansy shook with rage. Alice and Mary tried to calm her down by reminding her of their fabulous plan to get back at them. Once reminded Pansy stopped but laughed evilly.

Harry and Draco were so infatuated by Letia and Cathy. They weren't even sure if it was love at all.

"So, Letia, what do you like to do as hobbies?" Harry asked.

"Well…" Letia answered with a long list of things.

Harry, however, did not listen to a word she had said. He just looked over every inch of her body. He looked at her curves and body.

Draco was also doing the same with Cathy. Cathy hadn't noticed. She just kept on talking and ranting about her life.

After a while, Professor Severus Snape, the Head of Slytherin, started passing out schedules.

Harry looked at his schedule. "We have Potions with the Gryffindors first! Then we have Charms with the Ravenclaws!" he exclaimed.

"How can they put us with those do-gooder Gryffindors?!" Draco exclaimed angrily.

Crabbe and Goyle both grunted and said something that sounded like, "Yeah! Stupid Gryffindorks!"

"Come on, Harry! We're going to be late to Potions," Draco said, "and Professor Snape hates anyone tardy. Well, he doesn't hate us Slytherins though."

Harry and Draco walked to Potions together followed by Crabbe and Goyle. They were approached by Hermione and Ron.

"If it isn't Mudblood and Weasel," Draco said with a cold drawl.

"We didn't come to talk to you, Malfoy!" Ron snapped.

"Harry, we need to talk to you in private," Hermione said.

"Later, we have classes," Harry said. He pushed his way past them and into the dungeons.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle followed him inside.

Ron and Hermione just stared in shock. Just the other day, Harry was so nice to them like friends.

"What did Malfoy do to him?" Ron asked.

"Whatever he did worked," Hermione replied. "Well, let's go."

Hermione and Ron walked in right after the bell.

"You two are tardy for your first class. That is detention for two nights with Filch and ten points taken away from Gryffindor," Snape said silkily as he walked in briskly.

"But… Professor!" Ron complained.

"Don't, Ron! We'll lose more points," Hermione shushed him.

"That's five more points from Gryffindor for complaints," Snape spat. "Now, take your seats and don't take anymore class time."


End file.
